


Neko Daniel

by NocuousAmphitere



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, badart, neko, sketchbookdrawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocuousAmphitere/pseuds/NocuousAmphitere
Summary: No one asked for this...
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Tsundere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked way better in my head than it does on paper. The expressions could be better, David's face just straight up looks bad, Daniel's is kind of boring and odd looking, the positions used were awful choices, too many arms in one spot, the arms might be a bit too skinny, and I can't draw hands to save my own life. Oh, and I realized way too late that David's hands are in a very weird spot.
> 
> And I'm sure there are all sorts of other things wrong with it.
> 
> But to be fair, art isn't really something I have practiced regularly. Like, at all. This is the first time I drew something in almost two years. I had to look up tutorials and references to draw this and it took me a very long time.


	2. OWO




	3. Headband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David decides to try on a headband.


	4. Natural Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the changes in my style are off putting. I’m not at all an experienced artist, so I’m experimenting a lot and constantly working on character designs. I’m just trying to improve.
> 
> I also noticed I’m getting a little faster? Like, this picture only took an hour to make, and it’s a little more detailed than what I’ve made in the past? And I understand there’s only one person in this one, but still.
> 
> Also, sorry if the positions and expressions still aren’t selling it. It’s really hard for me to make my art expressive. I’m going to try and make my art a little more lively. But it’s kind of hard to do that when you’re not comfortable drawing characters in certain poses, you know? Hopefully it will get easier with practice.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
